Drunk On Your Love
by Phanstarlight
Summary: It wasn't often David and Killian managed to find time alone together. But when they did, David discovered many things about the man who had captured his heart. Especially about how loving and affectionate he was. Captain Charming fluff.


**This one is a bit short but I just love this idea and had to do something with it :) As always, I don't own any rights to Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. Enjoy!**

Contrary to what he had previously believed, David was beginning to discover Killian was surprisingly affectionate. Especially after a few drinks- as David was also finding out just how far Killian let down his walls when they were alone together. If Killian was drunk around anyone else, he would try his damned hardest to make sure no one figured out just how far gone he was. But with David, the pirate became a sappy, cuddling mess of love and affection. Not that David was complaining. It wasn't often that they were completely alone with little chance of anyone interrupting them. But luckily, right now was one of those rare moments.

"Daaaave" Killian whined, the word slurring slightly. He was laying rather inelegantly across the couch, his head resting on David's lap.

"What is it?" David asked softly, smiling affectionately down at the pirate who had shifted his head slightly to gaze up at him.

"Your eyes are really pretty" Killian said, his eyes shining with wonder. That sudden proclamation made David blush and he found himself a little lost for words. Killian picked up on this and let out a small giggle- an odd sound for someone like him to make, David thought to himself.

"You're also really comfy" Killian murmured, nuzzling his head slightly against David's leg.

"I still haven't gotten used to this side of you" David admitted softly.

"What do you mean?" Killian asked, lazily rolling over but then almost falling off the couch in doing so, causing David to stifle his laughter.

"Just you being so... cute" David said slightly awkwardly. That was never how he thought he could describe Killian but it was undoubtedly how he was acting in this moment- cute. And much to David's surprise, Killian actually blushed at his comment.

"Well you're pretty cute too" Killian smiled, reaching up and gently tapping the end of David's nose. Before he could pull his hand back, David took it in his own and kissed his fingers lightly. He gently let go of his lover's hand before standing up and quickly dusting himself off. He stepped in front of Killian before offering out his hand with a flourish.

"Care to dance?" David asked quietly.

"To what music?" Killian teased playfully but he smiled anyway and laid his hand on top of David's, allowing himself to be pulled up. He dropped his head down slightly in an attempt to hide the slowly growing blush on his cheeks. David smiled to himself and pulled the other man steadily towards him until one arm was wrapped around his waist. He clasped Killian's hand and they began to sway gently to the silent music, their eyes unable to move from each other's gaze. Quietly, Killian began humming a soft tune. David subtly adjusted their movements to fit with the timing of the melody Killian was humming. Killian had surprisingly good rhythm which caused David to smile- yet another unexpected thing he was learning about the man who had surprised everyone, even himself, by capturing his heart. Eventually, their bodies had stopped swaying as they stood in each other's embrace with their lips brushing against each other. Killian smiled softly to himself as his humming fell into silence. David took the opportunity offered to him and leant forward, pressing his lips to Killian's. He immediately sank into Killian's arms as he smiled against his lips. Killian's kisses were always soft and gentle; another thing David had been shocked yet delighted to discover. Slowly David pulled away, leaning his forehead against Killian's.

"You're being unusually bold tonight" Killian smiled coyly.

"We don't often get time alone together. I'm planning on making the most of it" David winked teasingly. Killian chuckled at David's expression despite the blush forming on his cheeks. Leaning forward, he rested his chin on David's shoulder and pulled him in closer. David sighed happily and shut his eyes, enjoying this moment of peace with the man he had come to love so dearly.

"When are the rest of the Charming family supposed to get back?" Killian asked wistfully, knowing that this peace would have to end eventually.

"Soon, I suspect" David sighed, pulling away from Killian a little. But Killian caught him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back into a kiss. While their time together would end soon, it didn't have to end right now.

* * *

"Dad? Killian? Anyone home?" Emma called out as she opened the door. She quickly walked inside, Henry, Regina, and Snow following behind her. They all looked around to find a quiet, empty house.

"Maybe they went out?" Regina suggested with a shrug.

"I'm sure they're fine, wherever they are" Snow smiled, nudging Emma's shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, I guess they're gonna miss out on pancakes then" Henry smirked and Regina found herself laughing. Together, all four of them began preparing to make pancakes- the perfect breakfast for dinner- and eased back into their earlier conversations.

On the other side of town, David smiled to himself as he lay back on one of the beds on The Jolly Roger with Killian curled up beside him. They lay together in silence for a while, enjoying the feeling of closeness between them. Eventually, David started to say something but he looked down to see Killian already deep in a peaceful sleep, his head resting on David's chest.

"Goodnight, my love" David said quietly and kissed the top of Killian's head before closing his eyes and joining Killian in sleep.


End file.
